


Not enough,

by Casimania



Series: Lucifer hint fics (25 words or less) [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hint Fic (25 Words or Less), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimania/pseuds/Casimania
Summary: never enough.
Series: Lucifer hint fics (25 words or less) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006245
Kudos: 13





	Not enough,

Adam frowns at Eve rocking a wailing Cain.

"Lilith tamed the beasts of the night and you can't get _your_ child to stop crying." 

**Author's Note:**

> Eve: *breathes*  
> Adam, sighing: Lilith breathed too, but like, better


End file.
